villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Solarius
Emperor Solarius is the ruler of Empire City and the Glorius Empire, and the main villain of the Overlord sequel game. He is revealed to be Florian Greenheart in the climax of the game. History At an early age, Florian was bulied by his fellow elves for having no magical powers. He tried to steal the Tower Heart to gain magic after the Eighth Hero vanished into Infernal Abyss. The Tower Heart exploded because of its unstable powers, causing the humans to fear magic. Florian became Emperor Solarius and manipulated them that he wants to rid the land of magic. In secret, he has his minions collect the magic energy and bring it to his palace. Solarius appointed governors in each town to oversee his affairs with them unaware of his identity or motives. When not posing as emperor Solarius, Florian Greenheart served as an elite-soldier under the command under queen Fay, a human-looking fairy that offered protection for all magical creatures in her sanctuaries. Florian claimed himself to be a benevolent hero who was loyal to Fay, and brought all magical beings he could find to the sanctuary. In reality, Florian merely wished to gather all the creatures in one place, and then reveal the location to his army under the disquise of Solarius. This rarely ended in success however, as the creatures that inhabited the sanctuary were to difficult to fight for his soldiers. He solved this problem by instructing his forces to attack the Wasteland sanctuary with firebombs, which proved extremely destructive since the sanctuary was mostly made up by forest. Before this operation was carried out however, he was accidently captured by his own soldiers and brought to empire city. He was presumably later freed by his right-hand man Marius, the only person to know about his secret. When the Overlord confronted Solarius, Solarius revealed his identity and plans to the dark knight. Solarius contaminates himself with the magic he collected and mutated into magical monster. The Overlord defeats Solarius by oppressing his dark magic against him. Solarius in his final words announces his ascencion shortly before exploding. Personality Florian was an extremely hate-filled and selfish individual, having no compassion for neither humans nor elves. Instead, he gladly manipulated the two species into fighting each-other only to make himself more powerful. Despite being highly intelligent, he has a very young, laid-back and respect-less attitude. Thus, he chose to let his right-hand-man Marius speak for him when he was posing as Solarius, since his way of speaking would most likely raise suspicions. Picture-gallery florian 1.png|Florian and his elven soldiers. florian 2.png|Solarius's mask. florian 3.png|Concept art of Solarius. Florian 4.png|Solarius's imperial army. Category:Overlord Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elves Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Envious Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hunters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Plague-Bringers Category:God Wannabe Category:Arena Masters Category:Swordsmen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Arsonists Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Spoilers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Slaveholders Category:Monster Master Category:Vigilante Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Final Boss Category:On & Off Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Teenage Villains